extreme_candy_loversfandomcom-20200213-history
Pink Lemonade Cupcakes
Recipe 1 Ingredients ' * Cake * '''1 box Betty Crocker® SuperMoist® natural vanilla cake mix ' * '3/4 cup frozen (thawed) pink lemonade concentrate ' : * '''1/2 cup vegetable oil : * 1/4 cup water : * 3 eggs * Pink food color, if desired Frosting and Garnish ; * 2 containers Betty Crocker® Whipped fluffy white frosting concentrate * ' 6 tablespoons (thawed) pink lemonade concentrate' : * Pink food color, if desired ; : * Pink candy sprinkles, if desired Directions 1.Heat oven to 350°F. Place paper baking cup in each of 24 regular-size muffin cups. Make cake batter as directed on box, using cake mix, 3/4 cup lemonade concentrate, 1/2 cup oil, the water, eggs and food color. Divide batter evenly among muffin cups. 2.Bake 20 to 22 minutes or until toothpick inserted in center comes out clean. Cool in pans 10 minutes; remove from pans to cooling rack. Cool completely, about 30 minutes. 3.In large bowl, beat frosting, 6 tablespoons lemonade concentrate and the food color with electric mixer on low speed until blended. Frost cooled cupcakes. Garnish tops with candy sprinkles. Recipe from:Betty Crocker's Pink Lemonade Cupcakes Recipe Recipe 2 Ingredients Cake: * 1 1/2 cups all purpose flour * 1 tsp baking powder ** * 1/2 tsp salt * 1/4 cup unsalted butter, at room temperature * 2 ounces cream cheese, at room temperature * 1 cup sugar * 3 large eggs * 1/4 cup plus 2 T lemon juice * 1/2 cup buttermilk * Zest of 1 lemon Frosting * ½ cup unsalted butter, at room temperature * ½ cup fresh raspberries * ½ tsp lemon extract * 1 pound powdered sugar Directions Cake # Preheat the oven to 350 degrees and line 12 cup muffin tin with liners. Sift together flour, baking powder and salt in a small bowl and set aside. # Add sugar and lemon zest to mixing bowl or stand mixer and rub zest into sugar with your fingertips until well distributed and fragrant. Add the butter and cream cheese to the sugar and beat until light and creamy, 2 - 3 minutes. Add the eggs, one at a time, beating about 1 minute after each egg. Add 1/3 of the flour mixture, beating on low speed until just incorporated. Add 1/2 of the buttermilk, once incorporated, add the next 1/3 of the flour mix, followed by remaining buttermilk, and remaining flour, beating each addition until just incorporated. Add lemon juice, beating until just incorporated on low speed. # Transfer batter to muffin cups, filling each about 2/3 of the way full. Bake for approximately 20 minutes or until a toothpick inserted in the center cupcake comes out clean. Cool about 5 minutes in the pan and then remove to a wire rack to cool completely. Frosting # Cream butter in a mixing bowl until smooth. Add in raspberries and lemon extract and beat until most of the chunks are gone. Add powdered sugar, one cup at a time, beating on low speed until incorporated. Increase speed to medium and whip for about thirty seconds. Transfer to a piping bag and decorate as desired. Top with fresh raspberries if desired.